Vocaloid Magnet
by Nevan2
Summary: Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka,dos compañeras de instituto que jamás habían cruzado palabra, sin embargo una es de la otra y la otra de una el eterno amor platonico. Luka se atreve y confiesa sus sentimientos, que aunque sean mutuos no será
1. Capítulo 1 Somos tú y yo

Capitulo 1: Capítulo 1 "Somos tú y yo, ¿Qué importa lo demas?"

- ¡No!, no me vale lo que digas, no… no puedes prohibirme verla, ¡ella es lo que mas quiero! – Sus lagrimas caían amargamente por su rostro

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?, soy quien da las ordenes aquí, digo que no la verás mas y eso será así!, ¡¿entendido?!- La furia recorría cada vena suya haciendo se notara la exaltación de ella en sus sienes

- … - el habla la abandonaba, quedando sólo respiraciones presurosas, jadeos compañeros de llanto y rojas mejillas a causa de… ¿pena? Por lo que su voz comunicaría – la amo, la amo demasiado y nadie evitará que estemos juntas… - palabras valientes, tono temeroso

-¡silencio! – su ira tomo una forma distinta a la del dialogo, violencia tomo vida

-…-sintió calor y ardor sobre su mejilla, tras sólo haber podido escuchar "¡pzz!" sobre ella misma

---Flashback---

Despistada y vaga mirada, perdido y lento caminar, cabellos color agua de mar, con la claridad de aquel embriagador verde, los cuales eran desplegados y tiernamente adornados a forma de dos coletas, que descendían con tristeza sobre los hombros, pecho e inicios de cadera de la chica, mientras que por la frente algunos cuantos mechones cubrían su vista.

Portando con ella un oscuro y grisáceo uniforme tipo marinero y la correspondiente carpeta que cualquier estudiante lleva.

Hatsune Miku, Estudiante de 16 años, establecida en la ciudad de Kanto, hija única, viviendo sólo con su padre Hatsune Matsui.

- paso, paso, paso… -pensaba mientras miraba sus piernas ir una tras la otra

Caminaba así, sin la mínima idea de colocar su concentración en algún otro sitio que no fuera el suelo, a manera que cualquiera que la viese pensará que es una chica despistada, reservada, poco sociable… aburrida quizá. Era obvio que tras esa imagen había muchísimos misterios, sentimientos y emociones que jamás nadie podría si quiera imaginar, posiblemente ni ella misma. Difícil era que alguien pudiera si quiera pensarlo, pero claro no imposible.

De repente, su frente fue victima de un pequeño obstáculo en su camino, un golpecillo que la despojo de todo su equilibrio. Levanto su mirada para descubrir que había sido aquello con lo que había chocado, pero no pudo ver mucho, ya que en seguida su vista fue en busca de un rápido soporte para no caer, sin embargo parecía completamente inevitable, cada centésima de segundo pasada le otorgaba un centímetro mas cerca de su toral descenso. Pudo sentir como un par de brazos intentaban rescatarla, pero por alguna razón estos perdieron fuerza y terminaron por alejarse a su lado contrario como si también cayeran en contra de su voluntad.

Al fin, la esperada caída fue consumada, Miku, cayendo sobre su carpeta recargando sus manos sobre el pavimento, sus rodillas rosando una con otra, manteniendo flexionadas sus piernas y formando un ángulo menor a 90 grados con la punta de sus pies, los ojos cerrados a reacción del dolor sentido por el golpe.

-Du… duele… - susurra mientras movía ligeramente sus piernas y abría con lentitud sus ojos para mirar por fin la causa de su choque

Y ahí estaba…

Cabellos rosáceos, como la capa que existe entre el firmamento antes de que amanezca por completo, tan finos y sedosos; piel blanca y notablemente tersa, ojos

glaucos brillantes y tan resplandecientes como nada, una hermosa joven.

-E…ella- piensa desvanecida, sin pronunciar palabra, dejando en una sostenida permanencia a la letra "a" en su boca, pero sin producir ningún sonido

-…- tampoco decía nada, estaba en una posición, estado, transe similar al de Miku

¿Qué pasaba?, palabras no había; sólo ese examinador silencio que permitía a sus vagas miradas colocar toda su concentración en la vista de quien tenían frente.

Ni si quiera sonido de autos o personas pasar por ahí, la calle estaba agradablemente solitaria, pacifica, declarando como único movimiento el caer de un par de hojas de cerezo. Cayendo uno específicamente sobre la nariz de la joven con cabellos color de mar.

-…- pese a eso se mantenía aun inmóvil, como si no hubiera notado aquel rosado pétalo sobre su nariz

-eh… eh-deja los ojos de Miku para observar aquel fragmento de cerezo en ella, sin levantarse, avanzando a gatas hacía ella - gome…gomen – retira con un suave movimiento de su mano, el cerezo del rostro de Miku

-ah…ah, n… no, pe…perdóname a mí, yo … ah, no me fije por donde caminaba – se disculpa con apresuro

-no es nada, yo leía mientras caminaba, fui descuidada – se pone de pie y sacude su ropa para en seguida ofrecerle la mano a Miku

-a…arigato- acepta el ofrecimiento y se levanta por fin

- ella … - vuelve a pensar mirando con cautivo a aquella chica

Llevaba el mismo uniforme que Miku, así como una carpeta similar, con el escudo de su instituto, no había duda, era una joven muy bella, un par de centímetros mas alta que Miku, sus rosados cabellos sólo llevaban por adorno una oscura cinta, tenía también mechones que le cubrían parte de la frente.

Megurine Luka, estudiante de 17 años, establecida en la ciudad de Kanto, residiendo sola en un departamento del centro de la ciudad.

-tú… es decir, Hatsune Miku… ¿verdad?- atina a decir, quebrando el silencio

-s…si-asiente tímida – y…tú… Megurine Luka, ¿cierto?

-claro, es… un placer – sonríe

-ah, si, si, lo mismo, mucho gusto… esto… yo…- se sonroja y mira ladeadamente - estrecharía tu mano, pero… - Mira sus manos aun sujetas desde que Luka ofreció ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-oh, creo que me adelante demasiado… - se sonroja también, sin soltar la mano de Miku- aún así… -con lentitud deshace el tacto- lo siento

-e… esta bien, ¿uh…?- siente como una pequeña vibración en su carpeta se hace presente, de prisa la levanta y busca en uno de los compartimientos delanteros, encontrando su móvil- padre- piensa- esto…

-adelante

-arigato- se gira y contesta la llamada – moshi, moshi … padre … eh, si, … no, ah… no, todo esta bien, sólo… - mira de reojo a Luka - ya voy en camino, claro … de acuerdo…- termina la llamada

-parece que te he retrasado, disculpa

- no, no, para nada sólo …

-no lo haré mas, perdona … -continua con su camino, pasando de Miku

- ah … - la mira alejarse y encorva poco a poco su figura

-ne, Hastune Miku-san – se gira levemente y detiene su paso

- ¿ha…hai? - en un segundo logra enderezarse

- espero nos veamos mañana de nuevo- habla con una sonrisa en sus labios

-…-

-uhm… bueno, gokigenyou –dice un poco nerviosa tras no haber recibido respuesta y se vuelve al camino, y así desvaneciéndose de la mirada de la niña con cabello color mar.

-Megurine Luka-san – habla en sus pensamientos – también espero verte…- susurra

Caminando algunas calles mas para abordar el transporte. Miku llegó a su casa, sin quitarse de la mente el encuentro tenido con aquella chica, Luka.

-Estoy en casa – avisa mientras se deshace de sus zapatillas escolares

- bienvenida – se escucha una voz grave de fondo- ¿dónde perdiste tanto tiempo? – Habla firme Hatsune Matsui

- padre, pero he llegado a la hora de siempre

-¿puedes mirar el reloj de la repisa por favor? – Mira serio a su hija

- uh… -gira su vista hacia el mencionado objeto -3:37 p.m. – piensa - …

- y bien…

- he llegado a la hora de siempre –insiste

- la hora de siempre me parece no sobrepasa la mitad de las quince horas, has llegado casi 10 minutos después de lo habitual

- si, padre… pero he llegado al final- dice indiferente

- no quieras tomarme el pelo o engañarme, Miku… dime que hiciste de regreso a casa, ¿no habrás estado con ningún chico verdad?

- no. padre…

- sabes lo que te he dicho sobre noviazgos a tu edad, eres muy pequeña para eso, los chicos de hoy día sólo buscan divertirse con las niñas, las inteligentes y decentes no tienen relaciones de esas hasta haber llegado a la madurez, recuerda… debes seguir el ejemplo de tu madre, aquel que se tu primer novio será tu futuro esposo, lo cual pasará hasta que tengas los suficientes años, a tu edad sólo debes concentrar tu mente en los estudios, si tu madre estuviera aquí seguro te diría lo mismo

- si, padre…- da crédito a las palabras después de tanto tiempo oyéndolas ha aprendido que es la mejor manera de sobrellevarlo

- ya, ve a asearte, pondré la mesa, date prisa para que después puedas empezar las tareas del instituto

Sin madre, hermanos o hermanas, Miku ha vivido junto a su padre toda su corta vida, acostumbrada ya, mas no adaptada a su sentido de la disciplina y su exagerada sobreprotección. Ha podido cumplir hasta ahora las demandas de su padre. Excelentes notas escolares e impecable historial de conducta. Si… Miku era hasta ahora todo lo que su padre deseaba.

Un poco más alejado de ese sitio, en lo más urbano de Kanto.

-ah…que día – se deja caer sobre su cama

Sin haber recibido la bienvenida de nadie, o haber tenido que avisar su llegada a casa, Luka ya descansaba su cuerpo por sobre aquellas rosadas sabanas que vestían su cama.

Sus padres trabajaban fuera del país, su empleo les impedía tener una residencia estable, por tanto Luka iba y venía de colegio en colegio, pero el día que tuvo que iniciar sus clases en instituto, decidió pedir a sus padres un apartamento para así llevar una vida escolar estable, creyendo los Megurine que la edad de su hija era la suficiente como para llevar una vida sola, accedieron a su petición.

Pasado aquel día y dando inicio a uno nuevo, la rutina de siempre realizada por Miku daba inicio.

Alistándose desde muy temprano, la puntualidad había sido una característica que se encontraba entre sus preferencias gracias a su padre.

Tomando el tranvía que a esas horas se ocupaba casi desolado por estudiantes, quienes iban abordo eran adultos que mas temprano que un estudiante debían llegar a sus respectivas ocupaciones.

Miku se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, concentrada en el sonido que emitían sus auriculares, aquella cautivamente música para ella , lo que despertaba su pasión y sentido de la inspiración, siendo únicamente melodía y no canción, sentía una intensa emoción dentro de ella, aquellas notas la llevaban a componer improvisada y mentalmente una letra para aquella música. En su mente comenzó a escribir las frases, las oraciones, las ideas, los sentimientos, los deseos… que sin darse cuenta reflejaban lo que mas quería.

Un par de minutos mas tarde y ya se encontraba subiendo la escalinata previa para llegar al instituto, aún pensado tanto y sin saber bien que pensaba, guiada por la música y sus sinceros deseos.

Al llegar a su casillero, estaba lista para cambiar sus zapatos por las zapatillas correspondientes, abrió la pequeña y metálica puerta y de esta resbalo un liso pedazo de papel, un sobre.

-una… ¿carta? – se pregunto así misma

Sin interés de querer leerla, la dejo de nuevo sobre uno de los estantes de su casillero, pero al mirar por segunda vez, aquel rosado papel que conformaba al cobre, delicados bordes en el de un rosado mas fuerte, le hicieron pensar en seguida … "¿y si…?". Mirando hacia su alrededor cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie que pudiera estarla viendo, abrió el sobre encontrándose con una bella y bien decorada carta, una caligrafía estupenda y palabras verdaderamente hermosas.

Carta:

Como podría explicar la manera que me haces sentir, si el cielo es mil veces bello, sabiendo que bajo el tu te encuentras, si el aire se hace mas hermoso es por que se que lo compartimos, tan bella y pura, resplandeciendo entro toda una multitud, dejándome verte entre toda la inmensidad del mundo, tu dulce rostro y lo que refleja, tan limpia y cierta ternura, que haría yo si no pudiera verlo mas, seguro moriría.

Pensando tanto en tu risa, aquella que le demuestras tan pocas veces y por tanto es inmensamente bella.

Jamás había visto algo que se le asemejanzara tanto a la belleza divina, claro es que no te encuentras un rango debajo de aquella hermosura, si no lo celestial por bajo de ti.

Mi debilidad me obliga a pedirte no veas mis sentimientos de mala forma, esto es lo mas blanco e intenso que llevo dentro de mí y todo te lo juro, creado por ti.

No pienses que soy cobarde, aunque realmente sea así, muero por poner en mis labios lo que este papel ha de decir, permite que tus oídos escuchen lo profundo que es mi amor por ti…

3er Auditorio, 3:15 p.m.

Estaré esperándote…

Esas palabras tocaron su corazón, es decir… algo increíblemente intenso la abrigo por completo, convirtiendo cada una de sus emociones aun mas poderosas, resaltando la intriga, la esperanza, el miedo, y el anhelo.

Aunque la carta no llevará remitente, no era un problema con el que tuviera que lidiar mucho tiempo, no era para llamarle "admirador secreto ni nada" por que este mismo día al término de las clases sabría quien le había enviado aquel escrito.

Las clases matutinas iniciaron, mientras Miku no dejaba de pensar en lo escrito en aquella carta, "¿Quién escribiría algo así…para mí?"

Dejando de lado un poco el contenido de ese papel, decidió colocar la debida atención a sus clases, sea como sea ese había sido su deber desde que comenzó sus estudios y lo había mantenido en excelentes condiciones hasta ahora.

Terminaron las clases de la mañana dando inicio a uno de los descansos, en el cual Miku permaneció en el aula de clase puesto que tendría un examen en las próximas horas y aunque había repasado ya su temario la tarde de ayer era natural aún seguir estudiando. Para obtener óptimos resultados.

Llego el fin del descanso, iniciando las clases de la tarde, Miku realizaba su mencionado examen el cual no le tomo mas de 30 minutos terminar, como de costumbre, el tiempo paso, y Miku pensaba en cada una de las tareas que le habían sido asignadas durante todas las clases.

El reloj dio 3:00 p.m., fin del horario.

-uhm, me pregunto si podre terminar todas mis tareas hoy, si duermo hasta la media noche quizá pueda y tendré libre el fin de semana, uh… aunque no tengo nada que hacer esos días – pensaba – quizá podría… - caminaba hacía la salida, pero en seguida recordó- la cita…- mira su reloj de pulsera- la carta dice 3:15… es tiempo.

Con nervios pero decidida camino al lugar acordado, uno de los pequeños auditorios de la primera sección del instituto; le parecía un lugar extraño para citar a alguien, pero si lo pensaba bien en ese sitio y minutos después de haberse dado anunciada la salida de clases era muy probable que no hubiera nadie ahí. Entrando por una de las puertas laterales que dan paso a los espectadores Miku miro el lugar vacío, examino un par de veces con su vista los alrededores desde la entrada de aquella puerta, pero no parecía ver a nadie, ladeo su mirada para observar su carta, el lugar, la hora y todo estaban correctos.

-quizá se atemorizo-pensó- no… quizá fue sólo una broma – ah – suspira y mira su reloj – oh no, son 3:20… debo llegar a casa de prisa o padre se molestará, de hecho… si padre supiera que estoy aquí por un motivo como este se sentiría avergonzado de mí…ah rayos, será mejor que me vaya

- amor nace tan dentro de mí- se escucha al fondo

-¿uh? – se gira para ver de donde proviene aquella fémina voz

- las fuerzas que pensé no tener, los momentos que pensé no conocer, se aparecen de pronto frente a mi, sin saber ni como o por que…

-esa voz… esa voz… - piensa

- no quiero dejarla ir, quiero pasar a su lado todo, si… - deja mostrarse, saliendo por detrás de uno de los grandes telones

-Me…Meg…Megurine... Megurine Luka-san- sus parpados se abren a lo máximo expresando totalmente su sorpresa

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 2 Ya no hay vuelta atras

Capitulo 2 : "Sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás"

- Quiero abrazarme a ti, no puedo negarlo, tus labios me hacen divagar y el cielo de tus ojos me envuelve…- camina hasta una de las esquinas del escenario, aproximándose a la escaleras de este

-…- no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y menos lo que sus oídos percibían, sus piernas temblaban y aunque no fuese ella quien recitaba aquellas palabras su rostro era adornado por un rojizo tono sobre sus mejillas

- ¿Cómo debo explicar?, que mi corazón desesperado golpea mi pecho – avanzaba hacía Miku, comenzando con ligeros titubeos conforme se acercaba - pensando en cada palabra que quiero decirte –continua con sus caminar - todo lo que deseo y lo que yo haría por ti…- llega por fin a ella

-…- estaba mas roja aún, comparando aquel tono con el de Luka

- …Miku- toma las manos de su compañera

-…- aunque algo como esto háyase visto muchas veces dentro de su mente, en realidad jamás creyó vivirlo… las palabras la traicionaban y no podía salir ningún sonido de su boca

Las manos de ambas estaban en total contacto, Luka encerraba las de Miku entre las suyas, muy tiernamente, como un gesto de protección y devoción. Absorbiendo su tibieza, mirando con fijeza los ojos de la niña de las tristes coletas, tan inmóvil, tan desconcertada, quieta.

Afianzando más el agarre de sus manos, Luka siente un estremecimiento en su corazón.

- jamás te había visto tan bella, de todas las veces que me he encargado de mirarte… de todas, jamás había latido tan rápido mi corazón, ¿Por qué?, será por que ahora no sólo te miro yo, será por que ahora mismo me miras también, será por todo lo que acabo de decir, será por todo lo que acabas de escucharme, no… me siento así por que te veo de nuevo, me siento así por que cada que te veo este sentimiento crece y crece mas, y ahora … tus manos entre las mías, tu tierna y sorprendida mirada, aquellas pinceladas rosadas sobre tus pómulos, tu respiración… ¿es que acaso has retenido el aire?, Miku… perdona, pero… ¿Cuántas oportunidades tendré en el futuro de mirarte así?, de tenerte tan cerca de mí… probablemente no se repita nunca más y si es así, al menos quiero que conozcas mis sentimientos- pensaba como si le hablara a la chica que llevaba frente a ella-…Miku-

La distancia desapareció, sus rostros rosaban casi al compas de la respiración de Luka y los latidos del corazón de Miku, quien no decía nada.

-…Ai shiteru

Ninguna voz volvió a escucharse, tras aquellas palabras ese par de labios fueron compactados, en una unión perfecta, tímida, real, sincera, llena de eso que con palabras no se describe ni expresa…

El desconcierto habido en Miku tras el recital de Luka no se comparaba con el que vivía ahora con su beso. Su cuerpo se tenso por completo, su mente se preguntaba fuertemente que debía hacer, mientras su corazón era bañado por la fuerte tormenta de fuego, fuego, sí… su corazón ardía en una jamás antes experimentada felicidad, ¿de que se trataba?, ¿Por qué pasaba?

El calor tomo todo su rostro, sentía claramente como la temperatura en él subía, estaba avergonzada, estaba feliz, las emociones chocaban una con una dentro de ella, intentando estabilizar un estado de animo, sin lograr grandes progresos.

Le era imposible relajar su cuerpo, ni si quiera podía mover su boca, aun cuando moría de ganas en devolverle el gesto a su peli-rosa compañera, quien a pesar de la inmovilidad de Miku no se detenía, mantenía sus labios rosando con fervor los de Miku, regalándole lo mas sincero e intenso de su corazón.

Claro era que Luka se preguntaba una y otra vez si lo que hacía estaba bien, si debía parar, el no obtener respuesta ninguna le provocaba pensar que detenerse era lo mas propio, pero pensaba para recobrar valentía que de no ser correspondida alguna señal de ello debería ser reflejada en Miku, es decir, si bien no había indicios de ser aceptada, tampoco los había de ser rechazada.

Aquel momento no era para la mente, no…

Era el instante en el que el corazón debía actuar y tomar el control de todo lo que sucediese, que más si no él, el dueño de una confesión sincera, valiente y noble.

El agarre de manos se disolvió como una capa de neblina para permitir la vista de un bello firmamento despejado, Luka deslizo sus palmas y dio postura firme a los brazos de Miku, para acariciar con la suavidad clara del cariño sus mejillas, haciéndose de ellas con sus manos. Después de un par de primerizas caricias, se detuvo, sólo sostenido el rostro de Miku mientras se encargaba de seguir besando sus labios.

Y así, la chica con cabellos color agua de mar, permanecía sin moverse aunque sea un poco, quería y no hacerlo. De tratarse de uno más de sus sueños lo propio sería que estuviese aferrada a los brazos de su compañera peli-rosa, besándole también con tanto afecto y desesperación, si, ansiosa por demostrarle que aquello que sus palabras dijeron, que aquello que sus labios demuestran, lo que en la calidez de sus manos percibe, eso, justo eso es lo mismo habido dentro de su corazón. Sin embargo tenía miedo, le parecía tan maravilloso, perfecto; no quisiera ser ella quien rompiese aquella magia, hablar/moverse/pensar… la mas mínima de sus acciones podría destruir toda esta fantasía bellamente cierta.

Persistente, la joven Megurine había desterrado de su mente la idea de parar, no, no lo haría, no hasta saber lo que había para ella dentro de Miku.

Moviendo sólo un poco sus dedos pulgares, dándole mínimas caricias a la barbilla de Hatsune; descendiéndolas con lentitud a causa de la poca seguridad, poder hacer algo malo, algo que no quisiera su amada. Sus manos llegaron hasta su cuello y la reacción continuaba siendo la misma, una quietud total; tras el tiempo trascurrido y el avance del momento Luka no sabía que pensar, ¿continuaba siendo normal no recibir respuesta?

Era mas de lo que pudiera soportar, tanto tiempo mirando de lejos a Miku, tanto tiempo investigando cosas acerca de ella, estando al tanto de lo que sucedía en su vida, de lo que no y de lo que podría suceder, ahí contemplándola desde lejos siempre, sin que la observada lo supiera. Todo ese tiempo sin poseer el valor de expresar lo que sentía, sin la osadía requerida para mostrarle lo mas puro de ella, demasiado; muriéndose de deseos por hacerlo, ahogada en la impotencia de limitarse a mirarla solamente. Y ahora dejándose ver por completo, sin necesidad de ocultarse, revelando lo que tanto temor le daba, asegurando que es amor lo que consume con rapidez su corazón, temblando de miedo por este valeroso acto y a pesar de eso no recibir ni un mínimo suspiro.

La amaba, tanto como para estar dispuesta a agradecer cualquier respuesta de su parte, fuese mala, fuese buena, le conformaba recibir algo, pero obtener nada después de su valiente declaración sólo la hacía desesperarse tanto, tanto. Algo debía hacer…

Victima de la ansiedad tomo el pañuelo de Miku, aquel que daba agarre a la camisa del uniforme, coloco vasta presión en el con ambas manos, contuvo aire, para por fin deshacerlo, inmediatamente tomar cada extremo de la grisácea camisa y dejarla caer lo suficiente como para descubrir los blancos hombros y parte del pecho de su querida.

¿Apresurado?, tal vez, mejor dicho, claro… pero estaba segura que de esta manera obtendría una reacción, ya lo pedía gritos.

Una bofetada, una fuerte exclamación, un empujón, lo que fuera, lo necesitaba…

¿Nada...?

-Megurine Luka-san…- un par de lagrimas se asomaban por su tierna mirada, tímido tono

-…- se detuvo, quería observarla, quería saber que había provocado, necesitaba saberlo…

Sonrosadas mejillas, con esos rasgos tan infantiles y dulces, ojos brillantes y temblorosos, cristalinos…

-…Miku- un sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió por completo, ¿le había hecho llorar?

-…Luka-san- bajo su mirada triste y avergonzada

-…es tan bella- pensó y en seguida volvió a sentirse mal, como podía pensar en eso mientras su amada estaba a nada de llorar y todo por su causa – gomen, Miku… yo no…- buscaba las palabras correctas para su disculpa

-…Luka-san, watashi… watashi… - se encogió de hombros para después abrazarse así misma, colocando sus palmas a las laterales de su cuello, protegiendo lo descubierto de su cuerpo – yo, lo siento… ya debo irme- cerrando los ojos fuerte para no dejar libre a su llanto se gira y comienza a correr fuera de ahí

-…- dejando a Luka sin palabra alguna

Huyendo sin saber por que, alejándose de quien hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza e intensidad, distanciándose de el momento que siempre quiso vivir, perdiéndose en el camino, sin saber a donde dirigirse con precisión, entrando a una sala sanitaria.

Dejando caerse sobre la puerta, impidiendo la entrada a cualquiera que quisiera pasar de ella.

-…amarme- pensaba mientras era envuelta por sus mismos sollozos-… ¿Cómo?- se puso de pie, arreglo su uniforme, volvió a poner correctamente su pañuelo- …Luka-san

Noto que todo estuviera en orden y salió del instituto lo mas rápido posible, temiendo encontrarse a su compañera y mas tarde preocupada por el re prendimiento que su padre le daría por llegar tarde.

Llegó a su apartamento, con la mirada melancólica.

Pensó que sí había algo en el mundo de lo que una persona jamás pudiera arrepentirse era del expresar sus sentimientos al ser amado, pero justo ahora Luka deseaba no haberlo hecho, todo lo que había conseguido era mirar lagrimas en el rostro de Miku, hubiera preferido mil veces otro tipo de…¿rechazo?

- ¿Fue eso?, no me dijo nada…- recargo su frente sobre la puerta de su habitación- sólo "ya debo irme", ¿eso es ser rechazada?...-se golpea levemente a ella misma con los nudillos de su mano izquierda- le he hecho llorar, ¿y lo mejor que pienso es esto?- ah – suspira – mañana… mañana debo disculparme con ella, si todo ha fracasado al menos quiero que sepa que estoy arrepentida y además…

Preocupada por el tiempo, Miku inserto la llave de la entrada principal de su hogar, con miedo giró de esta y entro por fin. Esperaba oír el fuerte regaño de su padre, estaba pensando en el tremendo castigo que sería puesto sobre ella, eran ya 4:13 p.m. ya no eran un par de minutos de retraso era poco mas de media hora, conociendo a su padre sería muy duro con este hecho.

-estoy en casa…-aviso con temor- ¿uh?, ¿padre?-pregunto en el mismo tono avanzando

Parecía no haber nadie en casa, era raro, su padre no salía sin darle algún aviso, entonces sobre el estante de uno de los teléfonos del primer piso vio una nota

"Miku:

He tenido un imprevisto bastante fuerte en el trabajo, tuve que salir de la ciudad por este día, si no hay complicaciones regresaré mañana por la noche, he dejado números de emergencia por si algo llega a suceder, avise la Yamada-san que no estaré, ella estará al pendiente de ti, si ocurre o necesitas algo puedes ir con ella.

Tuve el tiempo de hacer algo para que te alimentes una vez llegues del instituto, por favor llámame al móvil una vez hayas terminado tus tareas.

PDT: no duermas tarde.

Atte. Tu padre"

Debía tratarse de alguna especie de suerte…

Seguidas las palabras de su padre, comió un poco, aunque su apetito fuera mínimo, dedico el tiempo a sus tareas, le llamo, alisto todo lo necesario para el siguiente día de escuela, pero…

- mi carpeta… ¿Dónde…?- recordó en seguida que al salir del auditorio no llevaba su carpeta con ella- la he olvidado…- dejo caer sus hombros a manera de preocupación – mañana tendré que pasar a buscarla… que suerte la mía- suspiro y busco algo que sustituyera su carpeta y poder llevar sus demás libretas el día de mañana.

Una vez hecho, pensó que con lo intenso del día nada le caería mejor que una tibia ducha.

Entro a al cuarto de baño, llevando sólo una verdosa bata abrió la llave y en seguida rápidas gotitas comenzaron a salir.

Deslizo la bata por todo su cuerpo y la dejo caer al suelo, descubriendo su figura por completo, sus cabellos sueltos, rosando sus caderas y parte de su pecho.

Entro a la ducha sintiendo el agua hacerse de cada centímetro de su piel, sin moverse, quedándose solo ahí. Siendo victima instantánea de un solo y único pensamiento.

-…me ama, ella, ¿amarme a mí?, ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho todas esas cosas?- pensaba- yo… y ella, no me conoce… ¿Cómo pudo hablar de esa forma tan…segura?- se cruza de brazos y el rojo vuelve a sus mejillas al recordar lo dicho por Luka- y además… nunca antes habíamos hablado, jamás… sólo aquella vez, si no fuera por que chocamos ella no sabría quien soy… -mira hacia el techo – aunque sabía mi nombre sin que yo se lo hubiera dicho…-regresa su vista abajo -bu... bueno eso no es la gran cosa, quizá lo escucho por ahí… demo- deja caer sus brazos- ¿Por qué dijo todo eso?, la he visto por mucho tiempo… Megurine Luka-san, integrante del equipo de volibol, ultima ganadora del torneo femenil, miembro del grupo coral, hija única, 17 años, inteligente, amable, gentil, considerada… ella es así, se que jamás sería capaz de hacerle una burla como esta a alguien, ella no haría eso, es decir, no la conozco, sé que no tengo el derecho de decir que es capaz y que no de hacer, sin embargo la he observado por mucho, me he encargado de verla tanto, de alguna manera puedo decir que sé como es… aunque sea de lejos mi mirada la ha acompañado siempre, desde el primer instante en el que pude verla… -suspira – lo peor es que…- aumenta la intensidad de su rubor – yo… había pensado en esto, alguna vez pensé en este encuentro en mis fantasías, esta tarde pudo ser real, esta tarde pude vivirlo…y yo no hice absolutamente nada… quizá… es así como deba ser… -rosa sus labios con la punta de sus dedos

Después de su ducha, se coloco su pijama y se tiro a la cama, intentando no pensar mas en lo sucedido, pero lo seguía haciendo, ya no reflexionaba al respecto ahora sólo recordaba cada acto hecho por su compañera de instituto.

El día siguiente empezó normal, exceptuando que Hatsune Matsui no se encontraba para despedir a su hija, así, una vez habiéndose preparado salió de su hogar. Teniendo en mente como primera acción al llegar al instituto, ir en busca de su carpeta.

Como su puntualidad siempre era ejemplar, no se preocupo por encontrarse con alguien en ese sitio.

Entro sigilosa y como ayer se encargo de observar atenta el lugar, esta vez esperando no ver a nadie. Ya segura, exploro libremente la zona en la que estuvo ayer; buscaba minuciosamente, era importante encontrar su carpeta ahí estaban sus apuntes y demás notas escolares, no podría perder algo así. Sin embargo no la veía por ningún lado y comenzaba a retrasarse, creyó que lo mejor sería volver mas tarde o preguntar al personal intendente después, ahora tenía que ir a clases.

Apresurada se encamino hacía su correspondiente salón, el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido, quizá por que sólo podía pensar en lo ocurrido mas que en buscar su mencionada carpeta.

Teniendo ahora que correr subía los escalones, preocupada por no obtener su primer retardo en toda su vida estudiantil, escucho el timbre sonar y se preocupo más, cuando iba a girar un pasillo , fue tomada por el brazo, aquel agarre la hizo detenerse en seco.

Miro con extrañeza hacia atrás, en busca de quien la había parado.

-…Luka-san- la vio con sorpresa

-…Buenos Días Hatsune-san- habla algo desanimada- ne, ¿tienes un rato?

Continuara…


End file.
